


accidentally in love

by annperkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkins/pseuds/annperkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Ann/Leslie one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

Ann stared at Leslie, wondering how she still managed to be surprised by her best friend’s insane plans. “Have you lost your damn mind?!” Ann kept her voice at a whisper, not wanting to draw attention from the other customers in JJ’s but Leslie could hear the frustration there.

“No Ann! It’s a perfect plan, listen, we just have to go on one date! All you have to do is go out for dinner with me one evening and then everyone will see that I still support gay rights! Besides, we go out for dinner all the time anyway, this is no different,” Leslie replied in a single breath, the pitch of her voice rising to a level that would have concerned Ann if she weren't already used to it.

“Leslie,” Ann spoke calming, taking Leslie’s hand in her own in what she hoped was a relaxing manner, “first of all, remember the penguin wedding? No one is even questioning whether you’re for gay rights, I don’t know why you’re worrying about that. Secondly, you’re straight and pretending to be gay or bi is offensive and you shouldn’t do that!”

Leslie sighed, looking at where their hands were intertwined and rubbing her thumb over Ann’s before looking back up to Ann. “Oh you beautiful, shining, sunflower. Of course you’re right.”

The brunette smiled, almost involuntarily, at the compliment and then frowned slightly. “What brought this on, anyway?” she questioned.

“What?” Leslie startled. “Nothing,” she laughed, a nervous cackle. “Look, Ann, waffles! Yummy waffles!”

“Waffles only distract you, Les,” Ann said and Leslie gulped because she was using what Leslie had dubbed as her No Nonsense Nurse Voice.

“Imaybejustwantedtogoonadatewithyou.”

Ann’s heart may have skipped a beat, though she would never admit it. Clearly she misheard, or she was dreaming because her best friend, her straight best friend, the best friend for whom she’s been trying (unsuccessfully) to suppress her more than friendly feelings, does not say in real life that she wants to go on a date.

“What, Leslie? You were mumbling,” Ann said, trying to ignore the millions of thoughts currently running through her mind that mostly involved going on a date with Leslie, holding hands with Leslie romantically and not just as a friend, kissing Leslie, taking Leslie back to her house and - _stop it, Ann_.

“I, maybe, wanted to just go on a date with you. But you’re straight and I didn’t want to make our friendship uncomfortable because you know how important our friendship is to me so I tried to think of an excuse but now you’re just staring at me and not saying anything and I ruined it I’m sorry.” Leslie was rambling, but all Ann could focus on was _Leslie wanted to date her_?

She desperately tried to find words as Leslie carried on speaking, her distress becoming more and more evident, but words failed her. So she did the only thing she could think of in the moment - she leaned across the table and kissed Leslie.

Her lips were soft, so much softer than any of the men she had dated recently and so much better than any of the women Ann had dated in the past because this was _Leslie_ that Ann was kissing and Leslie tasted of whipped cream and of happiness and this was so much better than Ann had imagined. The kiss was brief but it felt like a beginning, and as Ann pulled away she gave Leslie a somewhat bashful smile.

“Hi,” Ann spoke quietly, suddenly aware that they were in a very public place and people were probably looking at them but all she could really focus on was the way Leslie was looking at her with so much light and love and affection in her eyes. “I want to go on a date with you too. You don’t have to come up with stupid plans for that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leslie and ann go on a roadtrip for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the lovely @knopeperkins/wordsasweapons who gave me this prompt and who writes much better ann/leslie fic than i do so you should check that out (and today is her birthday, so go send her nice things)

Leslie let herself into Ann’s house with the key that had been given to her for emergencies - _what? Work related road trips count as emergencies_ \- and walked through the house straight into Ann’s bedroom. 

 

“Ann! Time to wake up, you beautiful, tropical starfish!” Leslie yelled and Ann jumped awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked towards the alarm clock on her table. 

  
“Les, it’s 6am, why are you here? You were meant to pick me up at 9,” she groaned, pulling a pillow over her face as Leslie switched on the light. 

 

“I had so many ideas and I had to come tell you! I’ve been awake since 4,” Leslie answered, looking a little disheartened that Ann didn’t seem very enthusiastic about it. 

 

“We’ve talked about it before Leslie, 6am is _too early_ and that key is for _emergencies_ , not just for when you feel like talking!” Ann snapped, thinking that she’d probably feel bad about it later but right now she was too tired to care that much - she had been on a long shift at the hospital the day before and then struggled to fall asleep when she finally did get home. 

 

Ann did look tired, Leslie thought to herself, and maybe she did have a point that 6am was early for most people. And they didn’t need to leave for a while, so maybe she could wait a bit longer before she told Ann her ideas - she had already written them in an idea binder, it wasn’t as though she’d forget. “I guess perfect nurses do need their sleep, you’re right Ann, I’m sorry. We can stay in bed for a bit longer.” 

 

Ann sighed with relief before realising what Leslie had said. "Wait, Leslie, 'we'?" she started to ask, but Leslie had already made her way to the other side of Ann's bed and was climbing in. 

 

“Yeah! There’s no point in me going back home right now, I’ll just stay here and you can nap. We can cuddle, if you want!” 

 

Ann groaned. “I’m too tired to argue, fine, whatever,” she agreed as she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep until her alarm clock blared at 8am, to find that sure enough, Leslie was still there in the bed beside her. 

  
“GOOD MORNING AGAIN BEAUTIFUL SUNFLOWER I MADE YOU COFFEE AND WAFFLES,” Leslie said as soon as Ann had turned to face her, holding out a mug that Ann recognised as one of her own and gladly took from Leslie. 

 

She took a sip of the too-sweet coffee that Ann had become accustomed to from her best friend. “Morning Les, inside voice please?” she requested and Leslie nodded. 

 

“Sorry, sunflower. I was just excited for you to wake up, I had _so many_ more ideas while you slept and I couldn’t wait to tell you about them,” Leslie answered, and then she started rambling about various ideas of events they could have in the parks, which was fine with Ann as Leslie wasn’t looking for any response so she could keep drinking her coffee until she had drained the mug which she then placed on the bedside table. 

 

Now that she was feeling more awake and human, she turned to smile at Leslie and thank her for the coffee. “I’m going to quickly shower and get ready, and then we can leave, okay? I’ll meet you downstairs, there’s some travel mugs in the cupboard by the fridge if you want to make more coffee to take with, and I bought some snacks for our road trip but please try not to get too high on sugar so early in the morning,” Ann told Leslie before kissing her on the cheek and leaving her room. 

  
Ann didn’t realise what she had done until she was in the shower. 

 

Leslie didn’t realise until she was downstairs, halfway through brewing a pot of coffee. 

 

Both of them tried not to think about it. 

 

 

***

 

About an hour into their road trip, Ann and Leslie had already gone through all of their plans for what they wanted to talk about at the meeting they were attending later that day, and now were loudly singing along to one of the road trip mixes that Ann had put together for them (Leslie had complimented her musical choices several times already). 

 

“Leslie, pass me an oreo.”   
  
“But Ann, you know we really should be healthy.” 

 

“Really Leslie, you’re going to lecture me about being healthy?” 

 

“Yes! We’re on our way to talk about our Get Healthy Park thing, we should lead by example! And you’re such a noble land mermaid, you should be healthy so that you’ll stay alive forever and ever,” Leslie answered earnestly. 

 

“I just watched you eat an entire bag of Dorito’s, c’mon, give me an oreo already!” Ann said, reaching across the centre of the car and trying to grab the snack from Leslie but rather than the cookie, Ann grabbed a hold of Leslie’s hand and nervously laughed and let go. 

 

“You know, if you wanted to hold hands you could just ask,” Leslie said. “I’m still not giving you an oreo though. It’s for your own good!”   
  
“I regret ever telling you to eat more healthily.”  
  


*** 

 

_Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon, an immigrant you know and love and unafraid to step in. He’s constantly confusing, confounding the British henchman, everyone give it up for America’s favourite fighting Frenchman!_

 

“LAFAYETTE!” Ann and Leslie sang in union and then Leslie stared in amazement as Ann perfectly rapped the rest of Lafayette’s parts of the song. 

 

“How did you. What. How,” Leslie stuttered, “I didn’t know you could do that,” she managed finally. 

 

Ann shrugged. “You knew I’ve been into music since I was a kid, and you’ve made me listen to Hamilton _a lot,_ it’s not actually that difficult.”  
  
Leslie kept staring, completely and utterly in awe. Ann was _magic,_ Leslie was sure. She leant forwards to fiddle with the music controls, and put the song on repeat. 

 

“Do it again.” 

 

***

 

“Ann. Aaaaannnnn. Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn.” 

 

“TALK TO ME ANN.”   
  
“Ann, my beautiful sunflower, don’t ignore me.” 

 

“Ann. Ann. Ann. Ann. Ann. Ann.” 

  
“Fine, I don’t even _want_ to talk to you anyway.” 

 

*** 

 

Ann and Leslie arrived at their hotel, grabbing their overnight bags from the trunk before making their way into the lobby of the hotel to check in. 

 

“Thank you, we hope you have a nice stay here, and would you and your girlfriend like a wake up call in the morning?” the young hotel employee asked after handing over a room key. 

 

“No thank you! I already have an alarm set on my phone, and a back up alarm clock that runs on batteries so we won’t need that,” Leslie answered. “And Ann isn’t my girlfriend, just my best friend!” she added cheerfully and Ann nodded. 

 

The assumption that she and Leslie were dating no longer came as a shock to Ann. It happened almost any time they went anywhere new and in fairness, Ann could understand why - they were usually holding hands and Leslie, apparently had an Ann Smile which, according to the Parks department, meant that Leslie was happiest when she was with Ann.

 

The Parks department also claimed that Ann had a Leslie Smile, which she knew was probably true since she had accepted a while ago that at some point her feelings for Leslie had evolved from friendship to a hopeless crush which she apparently couldn’t hide (even though Leslie remained oblivious). 

 

“Your room is on the second floor and the elevator is just behind you,” the receptionist informed them before moving onto the guests behind them. 

 

“Great! Thank you,” Ann answered, dragging Leslie along with her. It had been a long drive and she was looking forward to collapsing in bed.

 

“We don’t have to check out tomorrow until 12, so we can relax until then since our parks thing isn’t until the afternoon” Leslie said, reading over the information they had been given at check-in. 

 

Ann nodded, thinking to herself it would be nice to be able to sleep in as they exited the elevator and walking down the hallway until they came to their room. “It’s this one,” Ann announced as she opened the door with the key card. 

 

She walked inside and bit back a groan as she saw the room. “There’s only one bed,” she told Leslie who had walked in behind her. 

 

“YAY! It’ll be just like one of our sleepovers, Ann! We can stay up all night talking about our lives and watch crap TV, it’s going to be so fun!”   
  
Ann couldn’t help but smile at Leslie’s enthusiasm and told herself that sharing a bed was totally fine, that it wasn’t any different just because they were in a hotel and not Ann’s house. 

 

“And we can get room service, because I’m starving,” Ann added as she threw her bag onto the floor and climbed onto the bed. “Oh my God, Leslie, this bed is so comfy, join me on here,” Ann extended an arm to Leslie and pulled her onto the bed. 

 

They lied there for a while talking about everything and nothing, pausing only for Ann to call to room service and refusing to move until they heard the knock on the door that meant their food had arrived. 

 

*** 

 

Ann awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of Leslie sleep talking. “Beautiful mermaid Ann, my Ann. Perfect sunflower.” 

 

That was new. Well, not the talking in her sleep or the weird compliments, but Leslie talking about Ann in her sleep? That hadn't happened before, and it made Ann smile.

 

She also became aware of a weight across her waist which she soon realised was Leslie's arm - at some point in the night they must have rolled closer to one another and had ended up practically cuddling, their faces just a few inches apart. 

 

Ann knew it didn’t really mean anything, they were both just naturally cuddly people. It didn't mean anything that Ann felt safer and more relaxed right now with Leslie’s presence surrounding her than she had in ages. And if Ann rolled a bit closer to Leslie or pressed a kiss to her cheek before she fell back asleep, well, that was her business. 

 

***

 

Leslie slept in, or at least she slept in by her standards and didn’t wake up until half seven. Usually, she’d stress about having missed out on precious working time and get out of bed straight away but today was different because today she woke up next to Ann and they were cuddling, and Leslie didn’t really want to move. 

 

So she stayed still for a while longer because Ann looked so peaceful that Leslie didn’t want to wake her up, and her arm was draped over Ann's waist where her pyjama top had ridden up and Leslie could feel the soft skin that was there. 

 

Leslie wondered whether it was really normal for best friends to cuddle like this (she hadn’t with any of her best friends before Ann, but none of them were even close to being as great as Ann is) but Leslie was happy and she was pretty sure Ann enjoyed it too, so what did it matter anyway if they liked to cuddle? 

 

_It’s not like I’m in love with Ann,_ Leslie thought to herself. _I love her platonically, that’s all. Everyone notices how smart and beautiful and funny Ann is because she’s so wonderful it’s impossible not to notice. And it’s not my fault I can feel how soft her skin is, I wonder what it would be like to kiss her and if her lips are this soft too…. they probably are, Ann is always applying lip balm and Chris always seemed really impressed by Ann’s kissing skills and - oh fuck, Leslie, you are in love with her._

 

Leslie had no idea how she was meant to deal with this realisation - it suddenly made complete sense to her that she was in love with her best friend but Leslie was _straight_ and therefore she couldn’t be in love with Ann. And what if she told Ann how she felt and it ruined their friendship, or what if she didn’t tell Ann and things became weird anyway? 

 

She started to breathe quicker, finding it harder and harder to take a breath. She couldn’t get herself to calm down, not even by thinking of warm brownies and counting down from 1000 by sevens. 

 

Leslie untangled herself from Ann and tried to move away without waking her, but that didn’t seem to work as Ann came to, blinking in the darkness. 

 

“Leslie?” she said quietly, a note of concern in her voice. “You okay?” 

 

Leslie nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice right now and Ann quickly turned on the lamp closest to her. “You look panicked, what happened?” 

 

“Nothing,” Leslie choked out, “just a bad dream.” 

 

Ann’s face softened and she moved gently towards Leslie. “Oh Les, come here,” she held out her arms and let Leslie fall into them, wrapping her in a hug and hoping that was enough to make her best friend feel better. “You’re okay, it was just a dream, I’m here with you.” 

 

Leslie shut her eyes, trying not to feel guilty for the lie she told Ann. She let herself enjoy the hug, Ann really did give the best hugs, and felt her breathing start to even out again. 

 

“Thank you, Ann,” Leslie spoke quietly, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too Les, you’re my best friend.” 

 

“I think I’m in love with you.”   
  
Leslie wasn’t really sure what made her say it. It was a moment of impulse that she would later blame on not having been awake long and not thinking clearly. 

 

Ann froze, wondering whether she was still asleep and whether Leslie really had just said that she was in love with her, because could this really be happening right now?

 

“I’m in love with you,” Leslie repeated, with more confidence this time. Saying it out loud made it sound so right and Leslie wondered how she had gone so long without realising and she pulls away from Ann, needing to be able to look at her face and starting to worry that Ann still hadn’t said anything but she was smiling, at least. 

 

Meeting Leslie’s eyes, Ann realised she was waiting for her to speak and she laughed because this _was_ real and Leslie really had just confessed her love for Ann.  
  
“I’m in love with you too Leslie, have been for ages actually.” 

 

They both moved towards each other at once, kissing somewhat clumsily and laughing as they awkwardly fumbled together before kissing again, this time more successfully. 

 

“I love you,” Leslie whispered as they separated just enough to catch their breaths. “I love you,” she repeated, now that she had said the words once it was suddenly all she wanted to say. 

 

“I love you too,” Ann smiled. “So much.” 

 

*** 

Gina whistled to herself as she made her way down the second floor corridor - her boss had asked her to check on one of the rooms because the guests hadn’t checked out on time. She checked the number that she had hastily written on her hand, _yep, 243,_ and as she approached it she could hear moans emitting from the room. 

 

_Not again_ , she thought to herself, _although_ _at least this time it sounds like they’re both having fun._

 

Trying not to think of what she was interrupting, she knocked firmly on the door and waited until a short blonde women dressed only in a robe opened the door, breathing heavily and with several hickeys visible on her neck and chest that wasn’t covered by the robe. 

  
“Hi there, I’m sorry to bother you but you were meant to have checked out of this room half an hour ago,” Gina said quickly, noting the blush that covered the woman’s cheeks. “We’d appreciate it if you could vacate the room as quickly as possible.”  
  
“Of course, sorry, we’ll just finish, uh, packing and be right out,” she answered before closing the door and going back inside, and Gina heard laughter as she walked away from the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've written in years, any feedback is appreciated. I have other one shots that I might add to this!


End file.
